Little Joe's Wound
by SailorNaruto52
Summary: One day in the fields Joe get's shot Adam has to take care of Little Joe. Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Bonanza.


Little Joe's Wound

Me and Little Joe were out in the fields harvesting our crops. We headed on in going into the house and then into our own rooms to change out of our work clothes. I changed into my casual outfit. Then Me, Joe, Hoss, and Pa all sat down for dinner. At dinner Joe had decided to go and hog most of the food and got into a fight with Hoss, but Pa diffused the situation with ease. After dinner me and Joe decided to go up to the house roof and talk. Joe started the conversation with an interesting question

"Hey, Adam."

"Yeah Joe."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If I were to say get injured what would you do with me?"

"I would treat you until you got better. In more detail I would nurture you and cover you in kisses."

"Ewww, I wouldn't accept your kisses."

"Awww, c'mon my kisses are cherry sweet."

"Well maybe then mom."  
"What!I 'm not your mom. I'm your loving caring brother who is your mother replacement."

"Okay then Adam."

"Hey Joe I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why are you so worried about being injured"

"Today in the fields I was thinking about how I could get out of commision at anytime. I just wanted to make sure someone had my back if I'm immobilized"

"Don't worry I have your back Little Joe."

I ruffled his hair and then I said "Whelp we should get on to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Okay see ya tomorrow Adam."

Joe went through the cellar and back to his room. I soon followed in his footsteps and went to bed. Unknowing of the events that would happen the next day.

. . .

The next morning I woke and got dressed into my working outfit and prepared to got to world. When I got down stairs breakfast was ready and as usual Joe and Hoss were fighting over food and -as usual- Pa diffused the situation easily. After Breakfast I came towards Joe and said "We should get to work, Okay Joe." He replied with "Okey dokey ready whenever you are Adam."

. . .

When we went out into the fields and it was surprisingly quite - that should have been the first sign - and the air was chilling still. So me and little Joe went out onto the fields and began working. Then I saw a mysterious figure just over the fields I couldn't make out who it was so I just ignored him. Then suddenly out of nowhere a shot's fired. I immediately pull out my gun looking for the shooter and then find the mysterious figure running away. I start to go after him and then find Little Joe right beside me down with a shot wound right on the left side of his stomach.I rush instantly to Joe and ask "Joe are you okay he didn't hurt you too bad did he." "Naw just a little bruise." he replies

"Now stop lying your bleeding lots and lots."

"I'll be okay Adam."

"No you won't now get onto my back."  
Joe with all his strength got onto my back and I carried him all the way to the house. When we got to the house Pa asked

"What happened Adam?"  
"Joe got shot in the fields."  
"Who did it?"

"I don't know I couldn't see."  
"Well let's get Joe on in the house."

I walked on in and then I went into the bathroom and got the bandages. When I returned Pa bandaged Joe up and carried him to his room. I followed and then Pa said

"Adam leave he needs his rest."

"No Pa I want Adam to stay and help me around."

"Are you sure Joesph?"

"Yeah Pa."

I sat down and started to take care of Joe first I helped him get into his evening wear and made sure he didn't strain himself. Then I helped get into bed and tucked him in and watched over him. But just before he went to sleep he asked a question

"Hey Adam?"  
"Yeah Joe."

"Do you think you could give me a kiss?"

"Sure Joe."

I went down and kissed him on the forehead in an act of pure brotherly love. It wasn't the kind of love you have for a woman or even your parents. But the kind of love towards a sibling. The kind of love that makes you want to protect them, nurture them, and make sure they're okay. That kind of love is unique it's not very passionate, but it has a strong presence and that kind of love will never vanish. So I watched over Joe that entire night out of pure, unadulterated, holy love.

. . .

The next morning when Little Joe woke up he asked a question

"Did you stay up all night to watch over me?"  
"Sure did Little Joe."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."  
"What kind of love?"  
"A very unique and rare type of love. Brotherly love."

"Wow that's a very strong love."

"Sure is Joe."

"Hey Adam can you bring your ear over here I want to tell you something."

"Sure."

When I bring my head in Joe suddenly kisses me on my left cheek. Then he said

"That's for watching over me last night."

"That's what family does."

"Well help me get dressed."

I help Joe get dressed and then I help him get down at the breakfast table Pa said

"Today I'm going to go into town to report the shooting to the sheriff. Now Adam take care of Joe and see to his needs.

"Okay Pa."

"And Hoss make sure to do all the work out in the fields. There isn't much so it shouldn't take long."

"Okay Pa."

"Oh and Joseph"

"Yeah Pa."

"Don't forget to get a haircut."

"Okay Pa."

"But don't go to the barbershop."

"Then how am I suppose to get a haircut."

"Get Adam to cut your hair. You'll cut it won't you Adam."

"Sure thing Pa."

"Okay but don't mess up Adam."

"Don't worry about it Little Joe but, first I need to clean up around the house first."

After Breakfast I cleaned up Joe's room and then helped him to his room. Then I cleaned the rest of the house, and after an hour I had finished cleaning up around the house. Then I went up to Joe's room and told him I was ready to give him a haircut. I helped him down the stairs and sat him down in a kitchen table chair and then asked him a simple question

"So what kind of haircut would you like Joe."

"Well I was thinking maybe a little a on the shorter side but not too short. Maybe just leave an inch on the back and sides and about two inches on the top."  
"Okay then little Joe."

I begin cutting Joe's hair and thinking about the day that joe had got shot. I thought that if I had just stopped the figure and walked up to him that day. Then maybe Joe wouldn't have to have me cut his hair and then maybe wouldn't need to have me help him around the house. Then suddenly while cutting Joe's hair I bursted out into tears and then said

"Little Joe I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What did you mess up my hair."

"No it's about the shooting I should stopped him. I could have stopped him. I saw him before he shot and could have saved you from this current state you're in."

"How were you suppose to know that he was going to shoot."

"But I should have investigated the figure and then he wouldn't have shot."

"Then you might be dead and I would go through hell and back to make sure that you would stay alive."

"I know but I just can't deal with it ya know."

"I know."  
I cried and Joe comforted me, stroking me and telling me everything will be alright. After about ten minutes I stopped crying and then Joe asked "You okay now?" I nodded my head. Then Joe kissed me on the forehead and the said "Now finish my hair cut." I continue cutting his hair and after about twenty minutes I finished his haircut. I then showed him a mirror and asked

"So How'd I do?"

"You did pretty good."

"Ya think so."

"Yeah, heck you could do it again."

"I don't know your mighty particular about your hair. Making it a whole lot of work."

I help Joe out of the chair and onto the Pa came home with some heart wrenching news he said that the sheriff had seen the figure and had identified him as an associate of and was going to go and hunt him. I said

"C'mon Pa let's go with Hoss and hunt him down."

"No Adam just let Pa and Hoss hunt him, please stay here with me."

"I can't Little Joe I have to do this."

"Please, Please, Adam don't leave me all alone."  
Little Joe then suddenly burst out into tears. I then realized I had just almost broke my promise to Little Joe. Then I went over to little Joe and held him hugging him and then said

"Pa,Hoss you can go without me. I'm staying here with Joe."

"Okay. Be careful Adam and take care of Joe will you."

"Sure thing Pa."

Then as I was hugging and kissing little Joe I said to him

"Don't worry Little Joe I'll never think about leaving you again."

"Okay Adam please stay with me and help me. I can't live without your help."  
"Okay,Okay stop crying Little Joe or you'll start making me cry."

"Okay,but I don't think I can."

"It's okay let it all out, let it all out Joe."

Joe kept on crying and kept on comforting him. "Everything is gonna be alright Little Joe. I'll keep my Promise Little Joe I swear."I said. I Kept hugging, holding, and kissing Little JOe as he cried. After a While Joe stopped crying and then I asked

"You Okay now."

"Yeah."

"Now remember I would never leave you."

"I know but I just don't want to be alone I remember when you went to college I was so lonely."

"I'll never leave you again, I promise."  
"Okay Adam."

"Now come on it's time for bed Little Joe."

"Okay Adam."

I helped Joe into his Evening wear and helped him get to bed and watched over him and then Joe said

"Get some sleep Adam."

"Are you sure Joe?"

"Yeah you haven't gotten any sleep lately you need."

"Okay then Little Joe."

I went and got some sleep while thinking about Little Joe safe and sound.

. . .

When I woke up Little Joe was still asleep. So when Joe woke up I helped him get dressed.

Then I helped Little Joe down to the Breakfast Table. Then Pa had told us the story of the capture and how he was convicted of attempted murder. And how his trial was tommorow. I said that Hoss and Pa should go and that Joe and I would stay home. So the day went as usual I helped Joe around the House. Then night came and I watched over Little Joe and then fell asleep. When Morning came I helped Joe as usual but down stairs Pa and Hoss were gone and I helped Joe around the House like normally. That Night When Pa came home I asked

"So what happened?"

"He was sentenced for life."

"Great, wada you think Joe."

"That sounds good to me."

Then Joe went to bed and I decided to ask him

"Are you really Okay with the sentencing."

"I don't wish that much time on anybody."

"But he shot you and you'll have a scar for your life."

"But is it his fault he was just doing a job who knows what Troy offered for it."

"I guess it's true."

"Of course it is."  
"Hey Little Joe."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for almost leaving you."  
"It's okay you were caught up in the moment."

"I promise to never do that again."

"Okay and I promise the same."

"Okay get to sleep now Little Joe."  
I kissed Joe on the forehead and watched over him. As I watched Joe I thought of what a great man Little Joe would become and how much he meant to me. One thing I knew was that I would always love Little Joe no matter what ever happened.


End file.
